


Family

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Angst, Community: dw_allsorts, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and his companions were like a family. But not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> New story!!
> 
> For the Angst prompt for the LJ community dw_allsorts.  
> This is my first Classic Who fic. Enjoy!
> 
> Spoiler Warning for several serials.

Stepping into the console room, the Doctor could not help but notice the various books and notes strewn about. He had reminded Adric multiple times to not leave his things lying around. Slowly, he started to gather them up.

It was late evening. The Doctor and Nyssa were sitting on a sofa in the TARDIS' immense library. Together they pored over the works of Jules Verne and Charlotte Bronte.

Tegan and Turlough were at it again. Another row. This one began with Turlough insisting it was Tegan's turn to do the laundry and Tegan calling Turlough a chauvinist. The Doctor intervened before things could escalate much further.

***************

The Doctor, Nyssa, and Tegan watched as the freighter exploded; its debris falling to Earth leaving nothing of Adric but fragments of his prized gold star.

Nyssa bid farewell to her fellow time travellers; choosing to stay on Terminus in hopes of finding a cure . Before she left, she kissed the Doctor's cheek.

The Dalek ship had been destroyed. As the Doctor ushered his companions to leave; Tegan stayed behind. Despite his protests, she had grown tired of their adventures. It had stopped being fun.

*****************

No matter how dysfunctional; the Doctor and his companions were a family. They were like his children. Now, his children were gone.


End file.
